Skaia Neotech
!!! This article contains questionable edits and subjective points of views. A rewriting of those parts might be needed. Shut up, I know what I'm doing. Officially, Skaia Neotech is the world's largest R&D company. They specialize in bleeding edge technology and innovative software. Their prime competitor is ████████████. History In 1994, in the hope of becoming a leading electronic component manufacturer, Gupian Malcov created Neotech Industries. Unfortunately, it didn't meet the success he was expecting to see and stayed as a small business. A few years later, in May 1998, as Gupian started to consider giving up on his project, a small research team called Sky Workshop reached out to him after hearing about his difficulties. They were themselves facing a similar issue and believed that together, they would be way more efficient. Gupian accepted the offer and the two companies merged into the one currently known, Skaia Neotech. Today, SN doesn't directly manufacture electronic components any more. Instead, they own several sub-companies for that. No shit; we quickly saw that there were companies doing this faster and better than us, so instead of competing against them, we bought them and provided them the best tech we had. It's a win-win for the one of us! Principal research and inventions The one thing that makes SN stand out the most, today — besides their relative omnipresence, is the advanced technology developed in their laboratories. Anywhere in the world, in late 2012, a large LCD touchscreen was considered to be a professional equipment. At SN, it was merely an everyday tool used by most employees. In November 2013, they released the first hologram interactive screen prototype for what would later be called an Hologram Interface. Although the project seemed promising, it has never been publicly commercialized. However, there are rumors saying this technology is actually regularly used in their own labs. Gupian's only comment about this was: "I can't morally sell something that isn't finished yet. Believe me, I wouldn't be there today if I would have done that." There was a saying, at Skaia Neotech: "If you don't plan to make the future happen now, you might as well consider yourself fired." SN Entertainment In summer 2014, a new branch was created, SN Entertainment (abbreviated SNE), specifically designed for producing video games. Their first project, Trollquest, was announced a few weeks later during VR Con 2014, and was then released in 2015. It is so far their greatest success in terms of amount of products sold. Since then, most of their development has gone in Trollquest, but they released a few other games, most of them heavily using the SN VR Helmets. Criticisms Regularly, SN was accused to be a megacorporation, clogging up all possible competition. To this day, they still haven't answered no to these accusations. It's understandable, considering how close to the truth it is. Actually, if you are reading this article on a laptop, there is a 95% chance that your money went to SN when you paid for it. Almost all laptop big brands (Smawll, Pell, Trollware, Hexpect-Parcard, etc., and even Pear Inc) buy their part from two large manufacturers based in Taiwan. Both of which are owned by Skaia Neotech. Company logo Oh come on, really? Do people really want to hear about this? Our logo is literally our initials put together with green paint. There isn't even any "meaning" to this! It just looked alright 20 years ago and I seriously can't care enough about this to pay anyone for designing some kind of "new age" shiny logo. No really, there is absolutely no need for this.